Pictures in the Fog
by shadow61x
Summary: Darkness is what he saw, darkness is what he became. A young Black magic Mage wanders, searching for a purpose while the purpose of another life hunts him. But when he meets a certin red-head an unwanted purpose is thrust upon. First Fanfic!


**Pictures in the Fog**

**--**

**-**

by shadow61x

-

A/N: Yahiko is going to be a few years older then he is in the manga, as will a few other people.

Rating will go up as story goes on. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

-----

Not a Child

--

"Good Morning young master." Said a thin, quite voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"Can you please show me where your spell books are?" said a young teenage boy. A travel stained black robe hung loosely around his shoulders, covering completely his black attire and assorted weapons. In his left hand he held a long slender rode of wood, atop it was a cloudy icy gray sphere. The teen's appealing face was hidden under a deep cowl to the point where only his sharp brown eyes shown in the lamp light.

The elderly man behind the counter tilted his head slightly as he gazed at the boy beneath the hood.

"Aren't you a little young to be wandering around alone at night, young one? Especially in a mage store?" asked the man trying to glimpse the face of his costumer.

The clouds inside the orb upon the boy's staff swirled slowly as the hand clasping it tightened in anger.

"Who are you, old man, to question my motives? For all you known I could be the son of a Noble." The boy said curtly, staring coldly at the shop owner from beneath his hood. "Who knows maybe I'm a very powerful mage and will turn you into toad if you piss me off?" the boy's voice dropped menacingly and the clouds atop his staff swirled faster.

The man put up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I am sorry if I have offended you young one."

"Don't call me young one." hissed the boy through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Master, I won't make that mistake again."

The boy's orb slowed and the hand relaxed ever slower.

"The books." He said quietly.

"Yes, right, this way Sir." The man beckoned him towards the back of the shop and led him to a small section lined with book shelves. "White, Red and Green magic and stored to your right and Black and Purple are to your left."

The boy nodded and made his way to the left. A small ring sounded as the bell dangling above the door announced the arrival of another costumer. Quickly the old man shuffled to his desk to greet his guest.

The boy ran a slender finger lovingly over the dark spines of Black and Purple spell books, he stopped at one of the blacks and pulled it carefully out. The writing was done in a strange wavy script and would have made no since to a commoner. However it made perfect since to the boy. He flipped leisurely through the pages and glanced at the headings of the entries, his finger stopped at a few pages but he didn't linger long. Soon he pulled another book off the shelf, carefully placing the last back where he found it.

He could hear the soft muffled voices coming from the counter as the old man and another person talked, however he blocked them out and was so absorbed in his searching that he didn't notice the man and a black haired, white robed women weave their way to his section. The woman was gesturing rapidly to the shop keeper and didn't notice the form that melted among the shadows.

Suddenly the boy was bowled over by the woman as she rounded the corner of the book shelf he was leaning against. With a small curse the boy regained his balance and looked angrily into the eyes of the woman.

"What's the matter with you Ugly!" he yelled waving the book heatedly. The woman's face screwed in to a rage filled mask and yelled back at him.

"Who are you calling ugly?"

"You, Ugly!" he yelled back. "You should look out where you're going the next time you walk, Baka!"

"Why you little punk!" she screamed, her delicate features twisted in anger.

"What is the matter Koaru?" asked a man from behind the boy. He twisted madly and looked into the amber eyes of a red haired man.

"Who are you!" he yelled. "Ugly's boyfriend!" the man gave an amused grin and said matter-a-facty.

"Well, sort of," he gave him a short smile. "She's my wife."

"What! Who would marry an ugly girl like her?!"

"Me apparently." said the red head with another grin.

"Even a skunk would steer clear of a face like that!" said the boy ignoring the man's last statement.

"You ass hole! Take those words back!" the woman, Karou, yelled her face flushed.

"Now Karou, I bet he really didn't mean that." said the man. "Now get your book and we can leave the boy to his business."

"But Kenshin." She wined as the red head walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We are sorry Child, my wife and I will be sure to learn from this experience." He told the boy with a smile.

"Don't call me a child!"" he yelled, his hood flying off his head. Unruly black hair framed the boy's raged face and his skin was tanned from many days of traveling. He looked to be about fourteen years of age, of medium height and slender.

"We are sorry about misjudging you Sir." said the man gravely. "Do you think we could make it up with a small diner? Our treat."

Before the boy could protest Kenshin had grabbed hold of both his wife's and the boy's wrists and was pulling them to the check out counter. He took the woman's chosen book and set it on the counter, and then he reached over to the boy and pulled the Black book the boy still held and set it next to hers.

Kenshin pulled a pouch of coins from his belt and pulled out three large gold ones. Putting them on the counter, he told the shop keeper to keep the change and gave them both back their books. Still pulling them along he came to halt in front of a small diner. The boy caught a quick glance at the name before he was pulled in to its doorway.

With barely enough time to kick of their shoes the man lead them to an empty booth and sat them down across from each other. Waving over a waitress he told everyone to order. No one did. The young waitress stood gazing at the panting group, her notepad held ready. Finally Kenshin ordered a large pot of stew and some bread. The girl nodded and walked off. The three sat in silence as they waited for their food, the boy glaring at the two old people.

"So," said Kenshin looking at the boy. "What's your name?"

"None of your business." He grunted. Kenshin gave a surge and looked towards the entrance. Suddenly he gave a yell called out a name. The boy glanced towards where the man was gesturing and saw a group of people moving their way.

"Hey! Kenshin." said a tall man with black hair and a wide cocky grin. He led the group of people to their booth. A pale woman and another tall man followed behind. The woman was dressed in simple traveler's clothes and her black hair fell loosely to her waist. She had a perfectly formed face and slender fingers, her famine curves shown rather well in her brown dress.

The other man was tall and dark. A long beige over coat covered, though not very well, concealed swords, one on either hip. He moved with a grace that many dancers would envy the grace of a warrior. His hansom face was cold and devoid of emotion as piercing blue eyes were framed by ebony hair fell to the nape of his slender neck.

"Hey! Sano." said Kenshin as they got closer.

"Hello" said Sano cheerfully, then his eyes found the new boy and his face broke into a larger grin. "Who is this?" he asked giving the boy a brisk pat on the back that knocked the wind out of the Mage. When the boy didn't answer Sano gave him another 'pat' to get him started. With out the necessary air to answer the man he kept his mouth shut. The other tall man looked the boy up and down with a cold stare that made him shiver.

When he was once again given a pat he decided that it might be best for his health if he answered.

"My name is Yahiko." He said pulling away from the man and closer to Kenshin.

"Look out Sano," said the woman behind him. "He looks ready to turn you into a caterpillar and squash you with his heal."

The man looked at Yahiko with wide eyes and gasped.

"Could you really do that?" he asked excitedly. The woman rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the tall man.

"Get away before you hurt yourself." She said curtly, and turned to Yahiko. "My name is Megumi" she said pointing to herself. "That idiot over there," she nodded to Sano. "is Sanosuke. And Mr. Icy here is Aoshi." She glanced over to the tall silent man. "And of course you've already met Kenshin and Karou." She gestured to the two whom had brought him in.

The woman, Megumi, held out her hand to him. He glared at the hand and swiftly rose to his feet.

"What do you want from me?!" he yelled, glowering heatedly at the group. A thought suddenly dawned on him. "If you're here to take me back, then you won't get me without a fight!" A katana suddenly leapt into his slender fingers and he crouched into a battle stance.

"Hey hold it, Kid!" yelled Sanosuke, taking a quick step back. Aoshi's tall form tensed and a hand shot to his swords. Karou's hand suddenly erupted into white flame as she also stood up.

Before the quarrel could progress any further Kenshin quickly stepped between the three warriors and glared at each before speaking.

"Stop this!" he yelled. "We're still in a public place." Yahiko glanced around and meet the wide eyed stare of the young waitress who was serving them, a rapid blush spread across his face.

"Now," said Kenshin with a sigh. "We aren't here to 'take you back', or what ever it was. My wife and I only wanted to treat you to a nice supper." The man looked icily to Aoshi. "There should be no need for weapons tonight." With a disgusted grunt he thrust his sword back into its sheath. Apparently the red head was the leader of this small group.

Kenshin turned to his wife and she also extinguished the white flame in her lean hand. She gave a definite _hump _and flipped her raven hair, staring at Kenshin a little angrily. "And you boy, don't be too quick to Judge others, that you mustn't."

This enraged Yahiko to no end. Who was this red haired girly man to think he could boss him around?

"Don't call me boy!" he yelled and stamped his foot angrily. "And I don't need your pity! I can take care of my self!" with an enraged snarl he stomped out of the diner angrily.

"Hot headed isn't he?" said Megumi with a snort. "He's such a brat."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Megumi-dono." said Kenshin gravely. "He is not what he many seem." Suddenly, a dark cloud passed over Kenshin's slim features, and his muscles tensed. Karou noticed the change and looked at he husband curiously.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" her lavender eyes worried.

"I fear our young friend is in some trouble." Without another word he walked purposefully out the door, leaving his stunned friends to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

------------

That was Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you think it sucks or not. I appreciate a truthful review.

shadow61x


End file.
